Fighting Fire With Fire
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Too many times he has tried to make it work and this time he is so close to taking over the WWE. But what happens when Vince finally finds someone or ones that just might be able to make sure that it doesn’t happen? Too bad that Vince never knew that figh
1. Who Was That

_This will be doubling for the domainting woman story plot that I have come up with in my story ideas. I don't know what happened to make this coe out like this but it jit me and took control. Hope you enjoy it. Luv Sin!!! Next chapter will be up in a few days. I am now working on another chapter for freak and my slash fans are so going to love it I hope. Luv SIn!!! _

Too many times he has tried to make it work and this time he is so close to taking over the WWE. But what happens when Vince finally finds someone or ones that just might be able to make sure that it doesn't happen? Too bad that Vince never knew that fighting fire with fire only makes a bigger, more powerful and brighter fire. When he realizes it then it will be too late. For the one or ones that he has hired may be working for him but just like the others they have their own agenda they have to attend to.

She sat in a dark corner while the others with her were spread out watching her back making sure no one tried to make a take for her. She sat watching him as he made his way through the bar. It has been a long time since she had found anything or anyone beautiful, but she found him beautiful. "He is what I want."

The man beside her leaned up and chuckled deeply when he saw who she was pointing at. "Good luck with the youngest Hardy, after all he has a girl."

"You want my services and the services of mine Vince? Then I want access to your wrestlers. All of them including him." She purred as she looked at him.

"Do you want your own locker room and one for the others?" He asked her.

"Yes that would do just fine. I'll meet you in Tampa next week. Do not let anyone know that I am coming." She said as she stood up and put on her leather coat.

"I wouldn't dream of it Satin." He said to her before she walked away.

He watched as The others headed out after her like they were her shadows. No one would have noticed what was going on unless they had been looking for it and he had been. He counted at least six people that had followed her out but he knew that there was more than that. After all the best only has the best around them and Satin is the best at what she does. When she first started out in the indies he watched as she fought and conquered a area only men had at one time been able to do. She never wasted her time fighting females and if a female wrestler called her out she would walk out there and laugh at her before she beat her into the mat.

As of today Satin Jones was the best female wrestler that fought male wrestlers because she was the only one out there that could or that was what he thought. "So?"

"You'll see Shane." He said as his son sat down in front of him.

"Many of the wrestlers were watching as you guys talked. They know who she is and they are wondering if she is now part of the WWE." Shane said to him.

"They'll just have to wait to find out just like you." Vince said looking at him.

Vince sat back and thought about the ones that he had just hired. Many have called them the demons from hell but he saw them as the ticket out of hell. She was the best and that was why she was going to be going up against the B.o.D. when she arrived. They didn't even know about it yet.

&

Satin got into her mustang with a sick smile on her face as the others all got on their bikes to follow her. It had surprised her when he asked to meet with her. After all he had been the one to fire her when she wouldn't agree to sleep with him. That was only eight years ago could he have forgotten who she was? It didn't matter because she was back where she wanted to be and it cost him a lot of money. After all he was the one that was begging her to come to the WWE not the other way around and plus she got the gold contract that only ten other superstars could claim to have and she was the first female to get it.

"Hey boss Hell is about to break loose and he has no one to blame but himself." Her sister said in her ear.

"Time to have some fun." She said and they both laughed.

&

"Did you know that Vince had a meeting after Raw with Satin Jones?" Glen asked as he handed a beer to Mark.

"Didn't he tell us the next person he is hiring he is placing in our storyline?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah he did say that. Does that mean that she'll be our slave girl?" Glen asked him.

"More like our play toy." Mark said as they toasted.

"We'll have her so worn out that she won't be able to wrestle." Glen said and they both laughed at that.

"That is if she yes. I heard that she is the best female wrestler out there. So she might have a better offer." Glen said a few minutes later after they stopped laughing.

The WWE is the best. There is no way she would say no." Mark said to him.

"You never know." Glen told him.

Chapter One: Who Is That?

Satin met with Vince an hour before Raw and got everything ready. Then her and her gang disappeared to their locker rooms not allowed to come until it was time for the world to see them. Everyone had to go to them and that was catching all the other superstars' attention. But when they asked the ones coming out of the locker rooms no one would tell them anything. "Man this is weird as hell. Who the hell is so fucking special that the makeup girl goes to them?"

"I don't know but I know that we'll be finding out tonight." Jeff said to him as he watched the door open a little bit.

"Hey!" Matt yelled at the door and it slammed shut.

"Good going asshole." Jeff growled to him.

"Sorry I just wanted to know who it was." Matt said to him.

"Time for you guys to hit your marks!" The Stagehand behind them called to them.

"Great watch them be gone by time you are done." Matt Muttered as they hurried to their marks.

&

Satin watched from her locker room as the brothers made their way down the ramp and to the ring. They were both beautiful but Jeff was the one that she was watching the most. It was like his body was calling his name and she planned on answering that call. But first she had to deal with this girl that was in her way.

As she watched The Undertaker and then Kane make their way to the ring she put on the black mask that goes around her eyes and walked out of the room. When she reached the gorilla she walked to the TV to watch.

"Your mark is over there. I will tell you when you need to be there." The stagehand said to her.

She nodded as her gang slipped past her and out in the crowds of people she made sure that they made it to their marks before she turned her attention to the men in the ring and saw all four of them were going at it all at once. "McMahon is calling for you to be on your mark now."

She hurried over and waited for her song "Out to Get You" to come on before she walked out with the mike that the stagehand gave her as she walked through the curtain. All four men were watching her in surprise and wonder and it made her smile.

"I know that you may consider this disrespect Deadman but honestly I don't care. After all I don't respect many people. Although you and your brother there are on the list of the ones that I do respect. I just couldn't wait any longer to show myself to the world you know. Vince knows your plans Taker, Kane and I've been hired to stop it. Well, me and mine were hired to stop it. Wait until you meet them. That is going to be a party right there." She said as she walked half way down the ramp and stopped.

"Suddenly the sound of two men laughing rang out through the silent arena causing her to frown. "A little girl like you, hired to stop us. Now that is funny Darlin."

"Oh but Deadman it will happen because this time he is fire with fire. You may look at me and see some little girl but believe me I'm not as innocent as I look. He hired me to destroy your plans and this is what I am going to do. I will end this and you will be the one on your knees in front of me. Both of you." She said to him.

The lights went out just like she knew that they would and she ran past them and slid into the ring as they made their way to where she was. When the lights came on and showed her in the middle of the ring with them standing in her spot she smiled a little evil smile and brought the mike to her lips. "Like I said I'm not so innocent."

"Now you are starting to piss me off." Taker growled into the mike and she smiled.

A pissed Taker is a careless Deadman. Think about it he hired the best to take on the best. You should feel honored that he didn't hire some newbie to take your asses down." She growled and they started to make their way to the ring.

That was when everyone started to noticed hooded people slipping out of the crowds and placing themselves between the two men and the front of the ring then behind the two men. "You might want to rethink that big guys."

They stopped and looked at her. "This isn't over."

"It's just beginning." She said as they turned and headed up the ramp. The group behind them cleared a path for them but watched from the sides as they made their way up the ramp.

"Oh and Deadman it's good to see you again." She said before they disappeared backstage.

Satin turned and looked at the two brothers that were standing behind her. She walked towards them and they stood watching her make her way to them. "Beautiful, both of you are very beautiful."

The lights went off and came back on a few moments later to show them in the ring with nothing but her mask at their feet to show that she was even there. "Who was that?"

"I don't know King but I have a feeling we will be finding out soon enough." JR said before Raw ended for the night.


	2. Mind Games

_I know that I said a couple of days but I couldn't sleep without putting this one up and just so you know the character Lace is for my very good friend Dark who now is also a mus in my head. She was the reason for this story so it was only right that she was allowed a character in it. I am also bringing in some characters that I have never worked with before so if they are OOC then I am sorry but they have been my favorites since I was little and Sting will always be on of them Nash is also back and I brought back Shannon because I miss him so much The only characters that I own are the OCs, Blake Jones aka Blade and Satin Jones. Lace Belongs to Dark. More to come. I hope you enjoy all of this. Luv Sin!!!_

_Dark Muse: Damn right this was all me. Sorry Kane and Taker I run her mind now. _

_Taker Muse: I'm not worried about it because in the end you two will be the ones kneeling._

_Kane Muse: With your mouthes open wide waiting for my big surprise._

_Sin: Kane don't make me tie you up and allow JBL have his way with you again._

_Kane: You wouldn't._

_Sin: Really? And I thought you knew me._

_Enjoy the chapter there is more to come._

* * *

Chapter Two: Mind Games

Satin looked at her sister and smiled. "They don't know that you are also a wrestler. But they will soon find out how we win. Pick one the one that you want to play with. After all you are coming into your own now. I believe it's time that you show the world just what you can do."

"Are you sure Satin? Do you really think that I am ready for this?" Her sister asked her.

"Lace you have been ready." She said to her younger sister by two minutes.

"I want to play with Kane." Lace said to her.

"Then you got Kane. Pick a few of our friends to be with you. I don't trust anyone here yet and I don't want anyone getting the idea that you are fair game. I don't want to have to kill someone again." She said to her.

"Already know who I'm picking don't you?" She asked Satin.

"Sure do." She said with a laugh as they walked into the hotel.

"Hey!" Matt called from by the bar.

Satin looked over at them and smiled but kept on walking. "Why don't you come join us for a drink?"

"Sorry Hardy I got plans that I need to put into action. But when you and your brother are ready for the dark side why don't you come see me?" She asked him.

Matt looked at her for a moment and then nodded before he walked back into the bar. "It seems that you are already causing trouble sister."

"When have you known me not to?" Satin asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Never." Lace said with a laugh.

"Too bad mom and dad never realized that I was just as bad as you. I just made sure I didn't get caught." Lace said with an evil laugh.

"What's the fun in it if people don't know that it was you that did it?" Satin asked her as the elevator opened and two wrestlers walked out and right into them.

"Watch where you are going asshole." Laced growled and Satin smiled as she held her sister in check.

"Don't mind them Lace after all they are just jobbers." She said as she moved to go past them.

The one with short brown hair blocked her path and leaned towards her. "Look at this Ted the female wrestler that thinks she is a man."

"What are you mad because I have bigger balls then you Rhodes?" Satin asked him in a purr.

"At least my dick swings." He shot back at her.

Satin reached between his legs and gripped his cock in her hand as she looked into his eyes. "Still too small to be considered a man."

Satin pulled away and pushed Cody away from her and walked onto the elevator. Lace did the same thing with Ted and the two men watched as they waited for the doors to close. "This isn't over by a long shot bitches."

"At least you know what you are." Lace shouted to them before the doors closed in their faces.

"I swear they think they own the fucking world." Satin said as she rolled her eyes.

"They aren't the ones that we have to worry about and we both know that. I'm think mind games to start with. Like what you did tonight. After all we have to get them shaken up so they will do something stupid." Satin said to her sister as she pressed 6 and leaned against the wall.

"I was thinking the same thing. But we have to have some action on screen. Can't be getting rusty you know." Lace said to her.

"We'll start with those two." Satin and Lace nodded.

"They'll be a nice little workout." Her sister said to her.

"I think that we need to make the Deadman watch his back if you know what I mean." Lace said after a few minutes.

"I like where you are going with this. Mess with him in the halls. Play with him in the ring but never let him get to close. Let's see how long he can deal with that." Satin said to her.

"I think that I know how to get into Kane's mind." Lace said to her.

"Oh really I want to hear this one." Satin said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"I'll tell you when we get into the room. After all we don't want someone overhearing us." Lace said to her as they made their way off the elevator and down the hall.

"Very true." Satin said as her cell rang.

"It's the boss." She said as she looked at the number.

_Satin you and your group did great tonight. I haven't seen them so pissed in years. What are you guys thinking about doing next week?_

"Well I'm taking on Taker and my twin sister Lace is taking on Kane. We are going to start with a case of mind games and work our way from there."

_Really that sounds great just remember you guys have a meeting with me tomorrow morning at eleven. Until then have fun and celebrate you all deserve it. _

"Vince before we hand up I was wondering if you would like to give us Priceless. It seems that they need to learn some manners."

_I don't know I wasn't really thinking that you guys were going to go after anyone but B.o.D. _

"Tell me Vince how is the best way to ruin someone plans when it involves a lot of people?"

_Work your way through all the weak ones until you get to the ones that are in charged. Oh I see where you are going. I'll send you a list of the ones that I know about that are actually helping them do this. It will be there tomorrow at the meeting. And I know that they are on it too so next week you two will be going against them._

"Thank you Vince we will see you tomorrow at the meeting." She said before they hung up and she walked into the room. Lace was already there and so were a few of the people in her group.

"Nash baby it's been a while how have you been?" Satin asked as she hugged him.

"It's been going good how about for you?" He asked as he released her.

"I'm doing great. Bam babe are you here?" She called out and he popped up right beside her.

"What do you need Mistress?" Bam asked her.

"You will be traveling with Lace from now one. She will be telling the other ones too. Nash here is going to stay with me. I also want Sting and Shannon to chill here with us tonight. We have a lot to talk about." She said to him.

"I'll call them now and they will be here shortly." He said to her.

"Thank you hun." She said as she closed the door and walked over to her bed.

"Alright Nash you know them better than anyone. Hell you were once part of their cult. I need to know anything that you think was important." She said to him as she sat down on the bed.

"Mark and Glen can only get along for so long before they are fighting over who is running the show. It always happens. I believe that we can weaken them by making them feel like the other one is doing the leading instead of them. Oh and Mark doesn't allow Glen to have women very often and we both know how much Glen likes women that are weak and easy to prey on. I believe the Ginger would be perfect for playing that." Kevin said to her and she smiled.

"Oh yes. Ok boys this is how it's going down. Mind Games for a few weeks maybe a few months. We want them so pissed that they do something stupid. Lace is going after Glen and I will be going after Mark. Lace will be splitting off from us and taking half of you with her tomorrow night. Do not contact me unless she tells you to and the same goes for the ones that are staying. Now we have to work our way up in this group. Start with the weak ones. Destroy them and then making them stronger and one of us. Before it's over we will be running the WWE. Too bad Vince won't know until it's too late." Satin said to them.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Bam got it letting in the ones that she had asked for. Sting walked over and sat besides her placing his head on her shoulder. "You called Mistress?"

"You and Shannon here are with my group and you two plus Nash here will be the ones that will be in my inner circle. You three will be staying here with me Lace and her group will be getting different rooms. We are going to come at them from both sides here." She said to him after she kissed her forehead.

"Who will be sleeping with you?" Shannon asked her and she smiled.

"I could have sworn I already promised my bed to someone." She said to him.

"Who?" Sting asked her.

"Steve we both know that it was you but if you don't want it Moore would do just fine." She said to him.

"Oh hell no." Steve said with a smile.

"That was what I thought." She said to him as he phone rang again.

"What do you want Blade?"

_Just thought you would like to know that Mark called me tonight. He asked me if I wanted to come join his side in the WWE._

"I know you made the right choice right?"

_Let's just say that I will be seeing you next week little sister._

"Let's hope not because I might just kill you if I do Blade." She said before she closed her phone.

"Lace we have a problem." Satin said looking at her sister.

"Why do I have a feeling that we are going have to change our plans?" Lace asked her.

"Because we are. Mark called Blake and he is joining his side." Satin said to her.

Lace threw her phone across the room and everyone watched as it shattered against the wall. "I'm going to kill him. You never turn your back on your family and that is what he is doing."

A smile slid across Satin's lips as she thought about the information that she just got. "Or we let them think that they know just what we are going to do and even play it like that for the first two weeks. Hell mind games can work anytime. We'll just have to go into action sooner then we wanted to. Now all we have to do is get it where one of our lower guys is leaking the wrong info to dear brother so he looks like he is on our side when it doesn't happen. We do it right and we won't have to worry about taking him on. They'll end him for us."

"Sister you are so evil." Lace said to her.

"Blame it on our parents." She said to her and they both laughed.

&

Mark and Glen were at the bar with Jeff and Matt who were talking about Satin. "I just can't believe that they got her to say yes. Do you know how much Vince must have paid out to not only get her but her group too?"

"It doesn't matter because they are on the losing end. Vince should have known that no little girl will be able to best us." Mark said to them.

"Really? I don't know they might give you a run for your money." Matt said to him.

"What do you mean them?" Glen asked him.

"Oh you don't know do you?" Jeff asked them with a huge smile.

"Know what?" Mark growled.

"Satin has a twin sister named lace. She is the only one that can even come close to her sister. Plus she is sick in the head just like her. Talk about the mind games that she can play. You two have both of them after you it's going to be a hundred times worse." Jeff said to him.

"How do you know so much about them Jeff?" Mark asked him.

"I know a lot about many people. Like they have an older brother that taught them the business and is just as sick as they are. I believe that it runs in the family." He said to him.

"What's his name?" Glen asked him.

"You got to be joking right? Blake Jones aka Blade." Matt said to them and they both smiled.

"Really? No wonder she said it was nice to see me again. She was the little brat that was always following me around when her brother brought her to the events." Mark said to them.

"I think that I'm going to give him a call." Mark said before he stood up and walked away.

Glen looked at Matt and Jeff. "It seems she has an interest in you two. Just remember where your loyalties lie."

Both of the Hardys nodded before he got up and walked away. Matt looked at Jeff who was looking down at the mask in his hands. "It's like she is calling to me Matt and my body wants to answer that call."

"Just remember about your girl and you'll be just fine." He said to him.

"Yeah that's right just think about my girl and nothing will go wrong." Jeff said with a smile before he frowned. _Jeff... Come to me Jeff._

"My girl." Jeff muttered before he put the mask in his pocket and downed his beer.


	3. Making Friends

_It seems that once again Dark's Muse has taken hold and twisted my mind into something that I really am beginning to enjoy. This chapter was thans to her muse and the muse of the masked Kane. Oh how I miss you sometimes when you are talking my ear off when I am trying to sleep giving me so many ideas that I have to get up and make sure they get down or you won't let me go to sleep. But please do enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it._

_Oh and I am bringing back many wrestlers that were one way or another dominate in wrestling and guess what they are submissive to our girls here. I thought that it would be a good way to show just how good our girls are. _

_Kane Muse: I will not be bowing down to Satin or Lace_

_Satin Muse: Kane... Come to me Kane I'll make sure that you have everything that you could ever want._

_Lace Muse: Step off sister Kane is mine for now and you can't have him. Go ride Matt or something._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Making Friends

Satin, Lace, Kevin, Steve, Justin and Shannon were making their way to the meeting not caring who saw them. They didn't look at anyone or speak to anyone that was trying to speak to them. That was until Kevin stopped Satin and pointed out someone to her. She turned and looked at the younger Hardy with a smile. "Hello Jeff."

"Satin." He said to her.

She walked up to him and leaned in so only he could hear what she was saying. "The call will be answered."

He pulled away from her and she smiled at him. "Don't leave me waiting too long Jeff I don't like waiting."

"I have a girl Satin and I love her very much." He said to her.

The look in her eyes said that it wasn't the answer that she had been looking for but he couldn't fall for that. She was a player and he knew that. Most of the men that followed her were at one time her lovers everyone knew that. "You'll give in Jeff. They all give into the call."

"I'm not like the others." He told her.

She turned and walked away from him rejoining with her group. "That is what they all say Jeff."

He watched as they walked away and disappeared around the corner. "I won't give in."

Satin smiled and looked at her sister. "I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he knows that you are."

"Oh this is going to be fun. Are you going to work on Matt?" Lace asked her.

"I already am. I sent Jasmine to bait him in." Satin said as they walked into the room.

"Early I like that." Vince said before anyone else could say anything.

"We aim to please MR. McMahon." Satin said as Steve pulled out a chair for her and then her sister.

The other men lined the wall behind them as they sat down. "They can take a seat too."

"They know their places Vince and they have taken them." Satin said looking at him.

"I see that you learned well my dear." A dark voice said from behind them and she smiled.

"Uncle Bearer it's so good that you could join us." She said as Steve walked back up and pulled out a chair for him.

"You have taught them well." He said as he sat down beside her.

"It was hard at first but they learned." She said as he took her hand and brought it to his mouth.

Satin looked at the man that she knew would be the undoing of the B.o.D. and smiled before he released her hand. "You will not be seen by anyone and will be staying at another hotel. I don't want them to even think that you are here."

"I can understand that." Paul said to her.

"Is there anyone else that is showing up?" Vince asked her finally.

"You hired me and mine and I own a lot of people so yes there will be more to come. But do not worry Vince they know their jobs and what they can and cannot do." She said to them.

"Who will I be working with?" Paul asked her.

"Lace. I already have plans for Mark and you can help her with Glen. I know that there are some things that only you know about him that will help her." She said to him.

Vince slid a file over to her and smiled. "There are all the ones that we know are working for them. There are more I just don't know who they are yet."

"Don't worry we will find out and make them see the error of their ways quickly." Satin said after she glanced through the list.

"Shannon go make three copies of this." She said holding up the file.

Shannon walked forward and grabbed the file before he walked out of the room. "Now all we have to do now is start to make friends. I suggest the weaker ones in the group. If they think that they might be able to turn one of us against the others then they will give over more info then the others would."

"I want to get to know Kofi. I believe that he isn't one of them but we can get him to be one of them. Play them like that in some way." Lace said to her.

"I love that mind of yours sister." Satin said as she started to think about the ones that she knew that she could turn without a problem.

"So you two want to fight Ted and Cody Monday? Do you want it to be for the belts? We haven't had two females win them before." Vince said to them.

"That would be so priceless to have them lose to us. Oh yes that will be great. We want to tear down anyone that has a belt and is with them. The ones with the gold always have the power." Lace said to him.

Satin nodded and looked at him. "I want to know who we can trust. We need ones that we can trust to do what we need done and you are the only one that knows which ones they are."

"That list is included with the other list." Vince said to her.

"Good. Now Paul why don't you head over and get yourself a nice room and we'll come talk to you in a few days?"

"No problem Satin. I'll see you two when I see you ya. Oh and Blade is here already. I thought that you would like to know that." Paul said to her.

"We'll just have to go see our older brother after all it's been ages since the last time we have seen him." Lace said and Satin nodded.

"Alright we will get together in a few days to talk about where I want to go from here. So until then have your fun." Vince said as he stood up.

"Vince, I know that you want this done fast but we both know that it's going to take longer then you want it to. We may be the best but that doesn't mean we are superheroes. Oh and we need to have full control on what we are doing. If you want this done we can't have you telling us we can or cannot do this or that. Also I want to place one of mine as the Gm on all three shows. Would that be a problem?" Satin asked her.

Vince didn't know what to say to that. After all he had been warned that they weren't the right ones for the job but it was too late. "Fine full control just keep me filled in on what is going on. Pick the people you want to send over and I'll place them making sure that they aren't connected to you."

"Thank you Vince." Satin said with a smile as Steve pulled out her chair and she got up.

After they left Vince shook his head. "I am beginning to see that I made a huge mistake."

&

"Alright I want the Bubba and D-Von here tomorrow. Also a few more will be here tonight. Jay and Rhino, Raven and Paul London will be here in two hours. Make sure they are shown to my room and tell them not to leave or they won't like their punishment." Satin said to Shannon after he gave her the files and sat down next to Steve.

"Nash do me a favor and go get Knox for me I know that he is a little upset I haven't sent for him already." Satin said to him and he nodded before he got up and left the table.

"Now this is how it's going to happen for the next two weeks. We are going to play nice and let Blade build them up and then we are going to attack. Not the way we usually do. In two weeks we can do a lot of damage to the younger ones and get them on our side and that is what we are going to be focusing on for now. I will be playing mind games with Deadman and Lace will be playing games with Red. Let us work our magic while you guys work yours. Now go and make some friends." Satin said to them and they all nodded before they got up and left the table.

"I do believe that we are taking a huge step here in doing this. But we have to take big steps if we want to make sure Vince doesn't find out what we are doing." Lace said to her.

"I'm glad that you agree. But right now I need to go and talk to the oldest Hardy. Jasmine has him tied to the bed and waiting for me." Satin said as she stood from the table.

"You are such a whore you know." Lace said laughing.

"You are lucky you are my sister. Not many people get away with talking to me like you do." Satin said before she walked away.

"That's because you know that I speak the truth." Lace called out to her.

"Think what you want little sister just keep you head in the game." Satin said before she walked out of the room leaving her alone.

&

Matt looked at the blond in front of him as she slowly took off her clothes and allowed them to drop to the floor. "You like to tease don't you?"

"It's all in fun baby you'll be getting yours soon enough." She said with a sweet smile as her shirt went floating to the floor.

Suddenly the door opened and Satin walked in causing Matt to go pale as Jasmine smiled. "I never said you were getting it from me now did I?"

Jasmine picked up her clothes and walked out of the door that Satin had walked in from and closed it. "Look at this the oldest Hardy tied up and naked. Such a shame a beautiful body like this will be going to waste."

She ran her hands down his chest skipping over his cock and down one of his legs. "Let me go."

She bent down until her lips almost touched his and smiled. "I can't do that right now. After all how are we going to talk if I let you go?"

Matt looked into her eyes and melted. To him they were all different colors all at the same time and he felt himself falling into their stare. "What do you want most in this world Matt?"

"Right now you riding me." He whispered to her.

"You have to mine for that to happen. Are you willing to become mine?" She asked him.

Matt looked away from her when she said this and she bent down and nuzzled his neck with her nose before she slowly licked up his neck. "I can take you where no one has taken you before. I can make you come in ways no one else can. Think about it Matt your Mistress allowing you the pleasure of her body. To take to bed. To do what you want to with her. Wouldn't you love that?"

"Let... Let me go." He said again.

This time her hand did grip his cock and she started to stroke it slowly making it get hard. "I just want to be your friend Matt. Don't you want to be my friend?"

Matt turned and looked at her. This time her eyes were so blue they were almost purple and it seemed to fit her. "This isn't what friends do to each other."

She leaned closer where her lips barely touched his and smiled. "Then we will be more then friends."

She captured his lips in a soft and slow kiss causing his body to start a slow burn from his lips all the way down his body. When she pulled away he actually whined and that made her smile. "Do you want to be mine Matt?"

"YYes." He said after a moment and she smiled as she unzipped her skirt and allowed it to fall.

"Then you will be." She said as she straddled him and took his cock into her body.

&

Mark and Glen looked at the man that was the only one that would know what the two women they were up against would be doing. "Knowing my sisters they are going to play with you for the first few months. They want you pissed. They want you so pissed off that you make a mistake. They'll even try to turn you against each other. Believe me they can do it without a problem. But the one you have to look out for the most is Satin. She leads and everyone else follows. She has broken some of the strongest men that I know and now they are her bitches. They will add others while they are here and if you don't play your cards right you two will be two of them."

"You should know us better then that one Blade." Mark said to him.

"You don't understand Mark. It's been a long time since she was that little girl. Satin is evil. She will find your weakness and work it over every way she knows how. This girl doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Who better to have bow to her then the two most dominating men in all of wrestling? Can you answer me that one?" Blade asked him.


	4. Breaking Priceless Art

_I know that it has been a while since I have posted anything but I can't seem to get rid of this bug. I'm beginning to feel better so let's hope that means more chapters added and this is all Satin Muse here. She was very mean waking me up out of a medicated sleep just to write this. But thank you to the ones that have fead this and review it makes me happy to read what you think about what I write. Oh and if anyone sees my Kane, Taker, Justin and Jeff muses please kick their asses all the way back to me please. Oh and I don't own anything but Satin, Blake and any other OC see that you don't know. Dark owns Lace and wants to own Kane but he won't let her._

_Dark: Don't worry Sin he will be owned by me. _

_Sin: Are you going to share because you know he is like one of my faves._

_Dark: I dont know we'll figure something out about that._

_Kane: Don't I have any say in this?_

_Dark and Sin: No!!!!_

_Enjoy the chapter I know it's a little longer then that last one I believe. Luv Sin!!!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Breaking Priceless Art

Lace and Satin were in their locker room on Monday getting ready for everything. Satin knew that Blade would be there tonight. It didn't take much to know that he would want to gloat to them. After all he knew that he was getting one over on them. But they knew better than that. "Lace when we got out there you can start the match. Just remember that they don't play and will try to make you seem weak. I know you better than that. You are just as good as I am."

"Really you think so?" Lace asked her shocked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think so and you should know that by now." Satin said to her as she placed the mask on.

"I still don't see why you wear that Satin." Lace said to her after a moment.

"I like to shake it up some. They know who I am and what I look like but they don't know why I am hiding under a mask. It makes them think that I have a weakness they can use. But we both know different. I wear them because I like them." She said to her.

"You are such a girl sometimes playing dress up all the time." Lace said to her and was rewarded with a shoe to the back.

"Keep it up and I'll take you to the ring." Satin said to her and they both laughed because they knew that they would be there for a long time before someone could actually get a hit in. After all they trained together and Satin taught her a lot of her newer moves.

"Whatever Bat Girl." Lace muttered to her and Satin rolled her eyes before she walked out of the locker room.

When she walked out into the hallway she saw Jeff standing near the water and smiled. "Hello little Hardy."

He spun around and glared at her. "You messed with my brother."

"No I just got him to see who would reward him better. " She said to him as she walked towards him.

When she stood in front of him she placed her hand on his chest and smiled at him. "I offered him some things that no one else can do and I'll give you that and more. Jeff you are quite a mystery to me. No one has held off from me as long as you have. But I have all the time in the world to wait you out. It'll burn you completely."

"Sorry but unlike my brother I don't fall for cheap lines from a cheap whore." Jeff said before he pushed her hand off his chest.

She grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the wall behind him before she drew him close enough that they were face to face and nose to nose. "I don't offer cheap tricks and I don't offer it to many. You may think that I am a whore but you don't know me. So until you are honored enough to know who I really am you might want to choose your words wisely. Don't answer the call between our bodies and minds. It doesn't matter to me. But when you finally feel that burn you'll come running to me."

"Out of all the men that follows you how many have you fucked? How many share your bed when you are horny?" Jeff spat at her and the hurt look in her eyes caught him by surprise.

"Count yourself lucky Hardy because today I'm not going to hurt you. But this is your only free card. You ever talk to me like that again and I'll hurt you. Believe me the pain I can cause isn't always mixed with pleasure." She said before she let him go and walked away.

Lace looked at Jeff from the doorway of the locker room. "You aren't the only one that has called her a whore and meant it. But you are the only one that never got their jaw broken because of it. She likes you and that is rare. She doesn't like someone enough to allow them to wait like she is you. And to answer your questions it's three and only three. The others follow her by choice. By choice."

Jeff watched her as she walked past him and followed her sister to catering to get something to eat. He wondered why she like him so much and was Matt one of the ones that she slept with? _It doesn't matter because you have a girl Hardy. Matt can have her._

Satin was sitting on Steve's lap when Lace walked in and she knew that she was upset. Steve was her teddy bear and she always goes to him when she needs comfort. "Hey sis it's almost time for our match. So let's go break some priceless art."

The smile that crossed Satin's face actually scared Lace. She wanted to cause pain and Cody and Ted were the ones that were going to receive that pain. "Then let's not keep them waiting. Bam you walk out with Lace and Steve you are with me tonight."

"I thought that I was going to walk you out?" Kevin asked her.

"That's right I'm sorry. Steve you can walk me out tomorrow night." Satin said to him.

"That's fine I have someone that I need to talk to anyways." He said to her as Kevin picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You are so getting punished tonight." Satin said as she slapped his ass.

"Don't promise me a good time damn it." He called down to her and she shook her head.

"Put me on my feet so I can walk." She said to him.

Kevin placed her on her feet and waited for her to walk in front of him before he started to walk again. His head was down and his hands were behind his back. He knew his place and he knew it well. That was what Satin liked about Kevin. He needed someone to control him or he was always out of control. That was why he came to Satin on his own.

"So what is your song Lace?" Satin asked her.

"Do you really have to ask after all we listen to the same music?" Lace asked her.

"Tell me you didn't." Satin said to her.

Lace Smirked as Marilyn Manson's "Coma White" came on and she headed towards the curtain. Satin shook her head as her sister walked out and down the ramp to the ring. "She loves to make you mad you know."

"Well if it isn't my big brother Blake. What an honor having you grace me with your presence. What do I own the honor to?" Satin asked as she turned and looked at her brother.

**"Hello Satin."**

**"Blade it's been far too long." **

**"I could have sworn the last time we seen each other you told me you would kill me if you saw me again."**

**"I did didn't I? I guess I should keep my word."**

**Satin kicked out and Blade moved away from him. "Why don't you worry about your match and not me for once? After all we wouldn't want you getting hurt before your title match now would we?"**

**Satin smiled at him as Kevin moved behind him. "I don't have to worry about you Blade. After all we both know that I'm better than you now."**

**Kevin hit Blade in the back of the head causing him to move forwards and he was met with Satin's boot to his face. "Tell the Deadman that I'm coming for him. He won't know when or where but before it's over he will be on his knees calling me Mistress. I will be his master." **

"Out to Get You" came on and both of them walked out like nothing happened and Lace couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't dumb enough to face both of them at the same time. But he was stupid for choosing Satin to come to. After all she was the one that he betrayed the most and they all knew that. As Satin got into the ring Kevin walked around the ring and sat down beside King.

Cody and Ted walked out holding up their titles and Lace slapped Satin on the back and they both smiled an evil smile. "I do believe that Priceless has another thing coming when they get into the ring with those two."

"That is the truth King. After all they are the man eaters." Kevin said with a smile before Satin winked at him.

"So Satin is your Mistress?" JR asked him.

"For five years now." Kevin said to him.

"How does it feel to have to do what she tells you to do?" King asked him.

"Just like we are married. But I needed someone to take control and when she walked into TNA I knew then that she would be the one that would be able to save me from myself and she did." Kevin said as the two men made it into the ring.

"Are you going to stay out of the match?" King asked him.

"I would be punished if I got into the match without being told to so no I won't be. For now." He said as Satin got out of the ring and so did Cody.

"Looks like Lace will be starting of this match along with Teddy." JR said and the people around them cheered.

"Why isn't Satin starting it off?" King asked Kevin as they locked up.

"Satin was pissed off earlier and if she got in now Lace wouldn't have a chance to have some fun. So Satin is allowing her in first because she knows that they were in trouble when she got into the ring." Kevin said and Satin Smiled at that.

"Why do I have a feeling that she is hearing everything that we are saying?" King asked and Kevin laughed.

"Satin have great hearing. She can hear anything that she wants to." Kevin said as Laced threw Ted into their corner and ran at him.

Satin held him in the corner by his hair and allowed Laced to spear him with her shoulder. The breath could be heard by all three of them as it left his body. Satin let go of him and He fell to his knees as Cody slipped off the ring and headed around to take Satin off of her feet. But she was there waiting on him and kicked him in his head. Then she jumped on him as Lace took Ted into the middle of the ring.

Satin was setting Cody up for Hell's Flame when Ted dove out of the ring and speared her to the ground. She hit the barricade with her head but was up on her feet before either one of the men could move. She slid into the ring to see that her sister was actually bleeding with a title beside her head.

That was all it took for Satin to see red. When she spun around and watched as they got into the ring they saw the look in her eyes and knew that they had really fucked up. She ran at them and caught them both in a double clothes line sending them into the ropes behind them and she grabbed each one of them by the hair standing them up and kicking each one of them one at a time to the side of the head.

They were both out and that was all that mattered to her. She pushed Cody out and allowed Cody to fall forward before she turned him over and pulled her sister over him. Then she shook the ref awake and they got the three count. When the belts were placed in their hands the whole place went dark and she smiled.

"So you are coming for me Satin? Here I am." Taker said as he walked out with Kane right beside him.

"It's no fun when you know that I am coming. After all my brother is just playing you." Satin said into the mike that was handed to her.

"Your brother isn't stupid enough to do that to us. After all we both cam break him like nothing." Kane said to her.

"Ask yourself this if he could turn his back on his family then what would he do to you?" She asked him and he laughed.

" Your brother isn't stupid enough to do that to him and you know it." Taker said to him.

"Take my advice Taker I don't give it very often but don't trust him. Just ask him what he did when I needed him the most. Then you tell me if that is someone that you can trust. I use to be different you know. I know you remember how I use to be. The sweet kind girl that did everything that she was told by her older brother. But after that day it all changed and all of this is him. The only way to know they won't turn on you is to break them and make them the way that you want them. And that is what we are going to do with these two right here. They are weak so it won't take long. Kevin dear come get the two newest members." Satin said after the lights came back on and showed the guys standing right outside of the ring.

Taker watched her as she walked closer to the ropes and smiled at him. "You should feel lucky because on that day I remembered your words. Control everyone and everything around you so you know what is going to happen. The best advice I ever got. I'll repay you later for that. After I make you my slave of course."

"You sure know how to talk a good game but when it comes to doing something it seems to be pretty weak." He said to her as Lace joined her at the ropes.

Kane actually smiled when he seen her knowing that she was the one gunning for him. He didn't know how but he just knew that she was the one. "So it is true Satin has a twin. So what is your sad story? Why are you like this?"

"Simple. I like to cause pain. I like to cause pleasure and I love to mix it up in the bedroom. Satin taught me how to do that. Show me ways that would have you buckling at the knees begging me to stop and for more at the same time. Sounds so good to you don't it Kane?" Lace asked him in a purr at the end.

"Sorry but I don't beg or get weak at the knees. Just ask my father." Kane said to her.

"Funny you should say that after all he was the one that taught me." Satin said with an evil smile. "He saw in me what no one else seen and that was a person born to be the Master and soon you both will be our pets. So enjoy your freedom because it won't be lasting long. That I'll make sure of."

The lights went out again and when they came on all that was in the ring was Satin's mask and a little bit of blood from Lace. Taker and Kane looked at each other in shock and surprise. This girl wasn't playing around and they now knew it. "Honestly what can a brother do to his sister that was so bad?"

_"Why don't you ask him?" _Satin's voice said ghosting across their skin making them shiver shockingly.

&

Satin was sitting on the window seat with the window opened looking into the night as Steve watched her. He knew that something was getting to her and he didn't know what. But he knew that he had to find out. "Are you ok Mistress?"

"Don't worry about me Steve I'm always fine." She said without looking at him.

He knew by her answer that she wasn't going to tell him anything and he knew why. No matter if she controlled them or not she didn't trust any of them not even Lace. But the one that she wanted to trust was the one that had hurt her today. He smiled at the memory of catching Jeff in his locker room alone.

_"So you called my Mistress a whore huh?" Steve said as he walked in and slammed the door closed._

_Jeff looked up shocked as he backed away from the locker. "I only spoke the truth."_

_"No you wish it was the truth so you have a reason to fight the pull to her. But it won't go away. Trust me. She will get into your system and you will see her even when she isn't there." He said as he locked the door behind him._

_"Why are you here?" Jeff finally asked him._

_"Lace sent me to talk to you. Seeing how you are stubborn I'm to convince you to join us." Steve said as he started to take off his shirt._

_"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as his back hit the wall._

_Steve looked at him with a sick smile. "I like freaks Jeff no matter male or female. And you are a freak. So Lace gave me permission to do what I have to just to get you to see how much you need Satin. You know you do. I can see it in your eyes."_

_Someone banged on the door and Steve frowned knowing that his fun just ended. So he grabbed his shirt pulled it on and walked towards the door. "Stop fighting what you want."_


	5. Meeting Hers

_Dark's muse took over once again and has decided that she was going to kill Satin's muse. But I couldn't let her so I allowed her to write this to keep her busy. Hope you enjoy it. Luv SIn!!!_

_Dark: I will be killing Satin Muse soon_

_Satin: Bring it bitch I'll take you down._

_Sin: No wonder the guys aren't here you two must have scared the shit out of them._

_Kane: Oh we are here we are just waiting for the cat fight. I got my money on Dark._

_Taker: Mines on Satin_

_Justin: Dark_

_Jeff: Satin. Hey this is the first time I have made it up here ha ha Matt I beat your ass again bitch!!! _

_Enjoy everyone Luv Sin!!!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Meeting Hers

Satin woke up around noon and looked around to see that her guys were there waiting one her. She sat up and smiled knowing that the family was finally all together. "It's good to see all of you again. I have missed you all very much."

"We have missed you too Mistress!" They all said together as she climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with nothing on.

"I can't believe that Steve gets to sleep with that every night." D-Von whispered to Bubba as she passed them.

"All we do is sleep." She called over her shoulder and they all turn to look at Steve.

"I'm her teddy bear." He said to them.

When Satin walked out of the bathroom she had a robe on and her hair was up in a ponytail. "Alright boys let's talk for a moment. Jay baby you are looking as good as ever but you still need to get your ass out of my chair."

"Of Course Mistress." He said as he stood up and held the back of the chair for her.

"Now that the family is back together our real mission can start. After we break down Deadman and Big Red we will be taking over the WWE. We will run it the way it should be ran and we will be taking it back to the good old days. I am sick of this fake shit. I am tired of hearing the superstars complain when a match gets too real it is time for them to learn how to respect what we have done to make this for them. What you have done to your bodies just to make it unforgettable. It is time to make them realize that this isn't about them. It's about the people that sit out there and cheer for them. No it isn't it's because I want to control it and do what I want with it. We all know that but that is what we will be telling everyone when we take it over." She said to them and they all nodded.

&

Lace and Bam were making their way through the hallway when Bam was taken down from behind and Lace was pressed against the wall face first. "I have a message for you and your sister from our masters. Don't play a game you nothing about. In the end you'll be the one being burnt."

Lace kicked out behind her and was rewarded with him letting her go and grabbing his jewels. She turned around and speared him to the ground as the guy that had attacked Bam went flying. She looked up to see Rhino looking down at her with a smile on his face. "Looks like the fun is beginning. This is what I'm here for."

"Take this one to Satin. I'll get the other one." Lace said as she allowed him to lift her to her feet.

"Of course Mistress." He said before he bent down and picked up the knocked out Primo.

Lace turned around and saw Chavo trying to crawl backwards away from her. Bam started to moan and she smiled. "You should have known better Chavo. After all you were offered the same as Bam. You were the one that turned it down. But this time you won't be able to turn it down. We will make you our bitch now."

She ran at him and punted him in the head knocking him out without a second thought as Bam sat up and looked at her.

"Are you ok Mistress?" He asked her.

"I am fine Bam are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yrs I am fine." He said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Take your old boss to Satin. I'll follow behind you." She said to him.

Bam bent down and pulled the dead weighted Chavo up and onto his shoulder. "Maybe I can help break him?"

"You are more than welcome to be the one to break him. I know that you owe him some of the same that he had given you." She said as they turned around and headed back towards Satin's room. Lace hoped that she was a wake now. It scared her that her sister had slept that late. She was usually the first one up and ready to cause trouble. But today she wasn't. That wasn't her at all and she knew why. Lace would be having a little talk with the one that caused this later but right now she had to wonder why Satin was letting it get to her.

&

The door to Satin's room opened and Satin smiled when she seen Rhino walked in dragging Primo by his hair behind him. "Mistress he attacked Bam and your sister. Lace will be bringing Chavo in a moment."

Rhino threw him at her feet and Primo landed face first at them and she lifter his chin with her left foot and glared down at him. "You dare attack my sister? I didn't think that you would be so stupid to unless... you were ordered to."

Primo tried to look away from her eyes as they started to take on te color black around the blue and bleed into the beautiful color. She forced his head up violently with her foot and shook her head. "Mike baby weren't you the one that told me that you would be more than willing to break the new members?"

"I was Mistress." Knox said as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to her.

"You get this one. If I'm right Bam will want Chavo." Satin said as she kicked him towards the monster called Knox. Too bad they thought he was the monster because he wasn't anything compared to what she was.

"Thank you Mistress." Knox said with a smile before he grabbed him and started to drag him out of the room with him.

"Hello sister. Bam has another gift for you." Lace said as she walked through the open door after Bam.

"No consider him a gift from us Bam. Have fun with him. I know that you have been wanting to." Satin said as she looked up to see Bam smiling down at her.

"Thank you so very much Mistresses." He whispered and she felt the love in the tone of his voice.

Satin stood and reached up and cupped his face. "You deserve him and more. You all do. And you will get what you deserve."

Everyone in the room cheered loudly causing the people in the halls and in the rooms around them to wonder what was so good to cheer about. Too bad they didn't know that it was the fact that soon they all will be ruled by two women. Mark and Glen looked at each other and shook their heads. He knew where that had come from and he was beginning to hope that the ones that were sent to deliver the message actually would make it back.

&

Everyone in the hallway started to split as four guys walked down the hallway towards one room with their bags slung over their shoulders and evil smiles on their faces. Everyone wondered who they were and why the hell they were there. But they all had a feeling that they knew just why they were there and they didn't like it one bit.

When they stopped at the room everyone knew was Satin their fears were confirmed and they all but ran back towards their rooms or to the elevators to get away as fast as they could. They knew then that this wasn't going to be good at all.

"Look at them run brothers. This is going to be so much fun." The one in the middle said as the door opened without them knocking.

Satin smiled up to the four and they all smiled down at her. "Hello Mistress."

"Boys I'm glad that you are here now all of the family is back together." She said as she walked away and they followed her in the smallest one that stood at 6'4 closed the door.

Everyone stared at them in shock and Satin smiled as the tallest one bent done on one knees and bowed his head to her. "We were happy when we got your call Mistress. It's been too long since we have felt your voice on our skin. We have missed it dearly."

"Wolf, my demon you have been missed very much by me and Lace." She said as she picked hi head up and laid her lips on his forehead.

"Everyone we would like for you to meet the very first men that we converted into our family." Lace said as the other three got down on one knee.

"This one here is Wolf he is the oldest of the brothers and the leader of their group until I got a hold of them." Satin said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"This is Lakota his twin and Lace's favorite one to play with." Satin said as she cupped his face.

"The middle one here was the hardest one to break because he at one time hated women. His name is Thor." Lace said as she hugged his head to her neck.

"And this one is the baby but the one that I really have a soft spot for he is none other than Storm. Everyone welcome the Brothers Grim. Storm, Thor you will be going with Lace and Wolf and Lakota will be with me. They are the ones that you come to when you need something and we aren't here to tell you what is to be done. They will know what we want and you will listen to them. But don't forget who is the maters here. Or we will punish you all." Satin said to them.

"Yes Mistresses." They all said at the same time and Lace smiled at her sister.

The smiled that was returned wasn't the smile that she thought she would get in fact it looked like it was faked and Lace knew that she was going to have to go Hardy hunting and that was what she was going to do and she knew just who to send to go Hardy hunting.

"Jasmine, Sam and Gunnie are going to be replacing the Gm's one Raw, ECW and Smackdown. Jasmine will be taking over Smackdown. Gunnie will be taking over RAW and Same is taking over ECW. We do not know them. We will argue with them and we will allow them to get away with certain things until we have the WWE in our control." Satin said and they all nodded.

&

Blake went cold when he was told about the four men that were seen in the hallway. He knew then that Satin wanted a fight and a war. And he knew that the two he was working for would willingly give it to them without thinking about it. He knew that he had to warn them about the four new guys but he didn't know how to tell them without getting himself in trouble because Satin was right he was the cause of this and those four were the ones that did it. That was why she had gone after them first.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed his cell. He dialed Mark's number and put the phone to his ear. A second later he was rewarded with Mark's voice in his ear.

_Blake we were beginning to think that Satin had been right about you._

"Sorry but I called to warn that Satin has the four that she converted first here now and they are people that you don't want to mess with. Believe me when I say this. I use to know them before she turned them."

_Tell me Blake why your sister hates you so much. I want the truth._

"I can't tell you this Mark. I know what I did was sick and I have paid for it many times over but I know that you would make me pay for it again. It haunts me every day. I don't need anything else to haunt me too."

_Does this mean that we can't trust you Blade? If it does then we will destroy you and when we do you won't like the hell be put you through._

"You can trust me Mark. If you couldn't I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't sign my own death warrant. That is for sure."

_It better be because we are beginning to wonder what we need you for. But I know that we have uses for you. Just remember that if you turn your back on us we will make sure you die a slow and very painful death. Do you understand me?_

"Cristal clear."

_Good._

Blake hung up after he heard the dial tone in his ear and looked at his phone. Then he sighed and put it back on the table by his bed. 

_"Satin I have a job for you." Blake said as he walked into the apartment that he was sharing with his sisters._

_Satin looked up at him with a smile. It still shocked him how much she looked up to him. But he knew after tonight she wouldn't but it was better her then him. "What do you need me to do Bro?"_

_"You remember those four guys that were over here yesterday?" He asked her._

_She frowned at him and nodded as she shivered. "I didn't like the way they were looking at me yesterday. It was like they were eating me with their eyes."_

_"Well, they offered you a job to clean their house. It starts tomorrow and I told them that you would be there at three pm." He said and he noticed the way her eyes clouded over._

_"Why didn't you ask me first?" She asked him._

_"I thought you would take it. I mean it's a grand a week. But if you don't want it I'll call them right now and tell them it's off." He said as he reached for his cell._

_"No don't do that I'll do it." She said before he finished dialing the number._

_"Ok baby girl just go in and they'll show you what you need to do." Blake said as he pulled up in front of the house._

_"You aren't going in with me?" She asked him softly._

_"I have to go pick up Lace." He said to her._

_Satin nodded and got out of the car. He waited until she was inside before he pulled off and parked besides the building. He got out and walked over to the window that they said to look through in time to see Wolf rip of her jacket and throw her against the wall. He stood there, watched and listened as she called his name for help but he didn't move no it was wither her or him and it wasn't going to be him._

_It actually turned him on when they took her against her will. Made him feel left out that he wasn't the one that did that. He had a thing for her for a while but never made the move because he knew that she would have done it just to make him happy. He wanted her to fight and she was fighting now. _

_When he walked into the room she screamed for him to help her but he laughed. "Help you? Satin I'm here to fuck you."_

_Wolf looked up at him with a sick smile. "I knew you had it in you, Blade. Show her who the master here is."_

Blake shook the thoughts from his head as he felt himself get hard. He remembered how it felt to take her as she screamed and cried out in pain. It just drove him forward and on even more. Something that made him hate himself for. Satin was someone that once you had once you will always want. That was how it was for him but he knew that the only way to get her back was to make her lose everything that she already had.

"That's easier said than done." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back into the memories of the past.

&

Jeff was in the gym when the door opened and his brother walked in and looked at him. Neither one of them said anything to each other. He shook his head and turned to leave. "Why did you give in Matt?"

"She has set me free Jeff. Gave me a reason to do what I do. I haven't had a reason since Lita and we both know that." He said to him.

"Did you fuck her?" Jeff asked him.

"No." Matt said to him and he meant it. What they did wasn't fucking no. It was something so much more that there were no words to tell him about it.

"Sting came and seen me yesterday." Jeff said to him.

"You are lucky that Lace didn't send Kevin he wanted to kill you." Matt said as he leaned against the door.

"You like it that she tells you want to do?" Jeff asked him.

"She is the master. I am the tool. I will do whatever it takes to make my mistress happy." Matt said to him before he moved and allowed Lace to walk into the room.

Jeff looked at her as Matt walked out. She walked around the room not coming near him at all and it surprised him. Satin always walked right to him. But Lace didn't and it kinda scared him. He didn't know what was about to happen and it scared him. "I bet you think that you will actually be able to fight this don't you Jeff? That it's just a crush and you won't need to do anything about it? But let me tell you something. Satin isn't a crush. She will never be a crush. You will always want her. Just like the ones before you."

Jeff didn't say anything as he moved where he could see every where she went. She just shook her head and laughed. "It is funny that you are scared of me when I'm not the one that you need to be scared of. The masters you have now are nothing. They are using our brother the one that caused all of the hell Satin went through against us like he knows what we are going to do. But he doesn't and believe me when I say this Jeff. They won't know what hit them. Don't be on the wrong side when this is over because even if she really likes you she will destroy you too."

"If you think that this is going to get me to come to your side then you are dead wrong. I will not turn my back on my friends for a Whore." He hissed to her and two sets of hands grabbed him from behind.

"Good thing she isn't a whore then. Take him to my room and make sure no one sees you do it. You might want to knock him out too. After all we can't have him screaming for help." Lace said before she turned and walked away.

Thor and Storm looked down at Jeff with evil smiles. "So you are the one that our Mistress wants. Too bad she can't see you aren't worth it."

Before Jeff could say or do anything Thor elbowed him in the neck knocking him out cold before they stuff him in the bag they brought. "Grab his shit. I have a feeling he isn't going anywhere for a long time."

Storm nodded and gather up everything and threw it in Jeff's bag before he walked out with it in his hands. "I wonder if Satin knows about this."

"Does it matter? Lace is our Mistress for now." Storm said to him.


End file.
